


coming out

by ramvne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Roller Coaster, Nonbinary Character, Other, fae/faer specifically, numajiri is trans, takeharu uses they/them, teru flip flops emotions a lot for such a short fic lmao, terushima uses neopronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramvne/pseuds/ramvne
Summary: this is a dumb thing i wrote in the middle of the night cu i couldnt stop thinking abt it lmao hope yall find some enjoyment in it maybe
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Terushima Yuuji, its barely there but - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Terushima Fics





	coming out

Yuuji hesitated outside the large gym’s closed doors. Fae felt nervous, and anxious, and sweaty. Fae needed to calm down. Shirabu was right, there was no reason to worry so much. Yuuji knew this, they were faer team mates. Faer friends. They would have no negative reaction, fae _ knew this.  _ But fae were still struggling with just entering the gym with the intention of coming out to these people fae had known for at least a couple years now.  _ Why?? What was wrong with faer?  _

Faer joyfriend’s supportive words rang in faer head again and fae felt faerself grow in confidence a little. They had that wonderful effect on fae. A smile made its way onto yuuji’s face and fae pushed open the heavy doors. Practice already started while fae had hesitated way too long outside, and fae felt a little disappointed. It was only a few minutes, but fae didn't wanna miss out on any practice. It was one of the most fun things fae did every day. Shaking it off, fae went and apologized to the coach, who understood and sent fae off to join a game. The team practiced and played for a few hours, yuuji only getting small amount of dysphoric feelings when someone used the wrong pronouns. It wasn't their fault, they didn't know. Not yet. Yuuji was going to fix it though. They were all cooling down after practice and now was the perfect time. 

But yuuji said nothing, silent no matter how hard fae tried. The team even had a nonbinary member already, and everyone was supportive even if they made the occasional teasing comment here and there. Everyone loved takeharu, it was impossible not to. Yuuji even crushed on them for a week or so before getting over it when they started dating bobata. 

Fae snapped out of conversation when fae heard someone mention faer name. 

“Terushima is just spacing out, he must've snuck some weed into the gym or something.” their chorus of laughter over the stupid joke was interrupted by yuuji’s voice. 

“Fae.” it was out of faers mouth before realizing it and fae froze in place. The team paused and looked over at the shaking teen.

“What was that?” it was bobata who spoke, looking a little confused. But not upset. Yuuji relaxed a little and let the confidence from before come back slowly. 

“I said fae. I use fae/faer pronouns.” yuuji shifted around a little uncomfortably, but still looked straight ahead at faer team. It took them all a second to respond before numajiri spoke up.

“Alright. We’ll try to remember that. Thanks for telling us.” he smiled softly and slung an arm around his friend. Yuuji melted into the touch and blushed a little as the onslaught of supportive words spouted through once numajiri shook them from their surprise. And if yuuji teared up a little, no one commented on it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @bokuatsu, @pissmoths, or @nbshirabu
> 
> twitter: @pissmoths or @yuujilovebot


End file.
